The Hunt
by KaitiJo
Summary: SW AU: Still on top after attending her brother and sister's double wedding, Ahsoka Tano arrives on Shilli to take part in a Togruta rite of Passage, the Akul Hunt. She can't wait to take part and earn the title of Padawan. However there are more than just akul out in the grasslands as Ahsoka encounters anti-Jedi feelings and finds herself being hunted by a figure from her past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise Joy, Gasper, Myra, Sibar, and Serria) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Here it is! Number Seven of Eleven in the my Anakin and Analise series! Though the twins will only be mentioned and actually appear once in this story which is all about AHSOKA! She's my favorite charcter from Clone Wars and next to Anakin and Rey, the character I connect with the most.**

 **The Hunt marks a shift in focus. The Hunt, First Fight, and a good chunk of Crossing Battlefields will focus on Ahsoka as she grows up not just during a war, but fighting on the frontlines of that war. I also think a focus on Ahsoka will highlight the differences between Obi-Wan's apprenticeship (a time of peace), Anakin's (peace that grew into unrest and the start of war), and Ahsoka's (all-out war).**

 **I was inspired by the story of Ahsoka before she was found from the Ahsoka Tano: Untold Tales from Star Wars Celebration this year.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the final chapter of Edge of War. Thank you rotjfg18, Luckygirl1013, StormSkye, Darth Becky 726, and Arbiteramari! May the Force be with you and the Lord bless you:)**

 **Also I will not be posting a chapter Friday, October 21st. I will be spending the entire day with family and will be out of town.**

 **Please enjoy this short, but somewhat important prologue to The Hunt:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

Yoda sighed.

He sighed often these days.

Days following the bloodest battle in the recent history of the Jedi Order. The sands of a Geonosian arena had been turned to mud as the blood of dozens of Jedi; Padawans, Knights, and Masters seeped into it. The halls of the Temple rang often with silence, but a silence light and happy broken often by cheerful cries and bright laughter. Now the silence was heavy, weighed down by broken hearts and sadness.

Days following the onset of what was already being called the Clone Wars. The majority of politicians were already debating how much more was needed to be spent on adding to the already overly-large army while a small minority begged for funds to be set aside for the millions of refugees that would result as new boundaries were created. For those who would feel the pangs of want and need as food, shelter, clothing, health was sacrificed to the war effort among the poorer beings.

The Darkness cheered at the change. It welcomed the coming blood-baths of battle hard-fought for victory. Would roar even louder as those battles resulted in loss for those on the side of the Light.

The Light wept for what was already lost and what would be lost in the future. Yet it refused to bow to the Darkness. Where there was hope, there the Light would always be and the Jedi had hope. Hope that the Order and the Republic would break through, end this way and be the stronger for it.

Hope in the form of a pair of twin Padawans. Not Jedi Knights or Masters, but Padawans. The Force's own children. Its Sun and Moon. Upon their shoulders, deep within their souls rested a power that not even Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order could full comprehend. He doubted that he would ever understand and simply accepted that it was the Force's Will that he remain ignorant of the true power of the Skywalker twins.

Padawans for long Anakin and Analise would not be. The young adults he regarded as great-grandchildren would soon be made Knights of the Jedi Order. In Yoda's mind they were far too young to be taking on so much responsibility. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Analise's betrothed had been too young for Yoda when they had knighted him all those years ago after the Battle of Naboo.

Now though Obi-Wan would shortly become a Master of the Jedi Order and be granted a seat on the Jedi Council. The youngest such Knight named a Master and given a seat in generations. Yoda only trusted this decision because he knew the man was good and wise beyond his years.

Still it was too soon. Too soon for the twins to become Knights and too soon for Obi-Wan to become a Master. Still they had no choice. Too many Jedi had already died in this war. Their ranks thinned by years of living by a strict code had been made thinner by the blasters of Geonosians and droids.

The ceremonies would be held after they returned from Naboo. Analise and Obi-Wan were to be married in a joint ceremony Anakin and his betrothed Senator Padme Naberrie of Naboo. Sadly Anakin and Padme would be forced to keep their marriage a secret, wanting to use their relationship as a way to draw out the Sith heading in the Senate.

Yoda would be there to witness the marriages. He would not miss them for anything in the galaxy. He would be there along with Qui-Gon Jinn, Plo Koon, and Padme's parents.

There was one other who would be there. Ahsoka Tano, the twins' almost-baby sister as they called her. The trio had formed a Bond the moment they had met, a Bond that was still forming and growing.

The Grand Master sighed, feeling older than his years. Like the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan, Ahsoka would soon be raised to a place that in his mind she was far too young for. After the wedding celebrations, Plo and Shaak Ti would be taking Ahsoka to Shili. There she would hunt and bring down an akul, a rite that Togruta Younglings raised in the Temple took part in so that they could be given the rank of Padawan.

Under normal circumstances, a Togruta Youngling would not be sent on their Akul Hunt until they were thirteen or fourteen, the typically ages for Younglings to be chosen as Padawans. Ahsoka though was still twelve, weeks and weeks away from turning thirteen.

Too young...Too young...

And yet...What choice did they have?

Not even thirteen and soon little Ahsoka would be on the battlefield.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. To Arbiteramari, yes Luke and Leia as well as Obi and Ana's children will be appearing in the series though at this point not til the final story.**

 **I apologize for the late posting and short chapter (got whooped yesterday with shopping and football). So here is chapter one of The Hunt. Chapter Two should be out Monday:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

Ahsoka Tano was bored.

She had explored every inch of the shuttled carrying her and Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Plo Koon to her birth planet of Shili. The pilot had in no uncertain terms banished the Togruta Youngling from the cockpit after she had set off an alarm accidentally after knocking the shuttle off course in her burning desire to get a closer look at the control panel. How was she suppose to know that the auto-pilot switch was so loose that a slight brush would turn it off?

Anakin Skywalker, her almost-older brother would have only laughed if he was the pilot and then show her to reset the auto-pilot, turning the accident into a lesson. Anakin loved to fly and took every chance he could get to teach her all he knew. He was determined that Ahsoka would be as great as flying ace that he was. Whenever Analise Skywalker, Anakin's twin head her brother giving a lecture to Ahsoka about flying, she would roll her eyes. Analise wasn't a pilot like Anakin. She preferred to keep her feet on the ground or let someone else handle the controls.

Ahsoka brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

Thinking about the twins made her miss them and wish they were on the ship with her. She liked Master Plo and Shaak Ti, she did; but they weren't her big brother or sister. She could tell Anakin and Analise things that she didn't dare tell the Masters. Even Master Plo who was like her Dad.

Ahsoka curled up tighter in her hiding space, wedged between two cartons of supplies. She mentally scolded herself for being selfish. Anakin and Analise had both just gotten married and were now facing separation from each other and their spouses as battles began and war took hold of the galaxy.

Still she wished they were there. Teasing her, hugging her, telling her she would do great. She wished Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Analise's husband were there too, even if Padme like to talk about politics which Ahsoka didn't understand and Obi-Wan could be too stern and serious.

There was just something about going back to Shili that was making her uneasy, nervous. It was something she knew she should remember, but couldn't. Something important. Something about her past.

Ahsoka shook her head and took a deep breath. 'Don't worry about tomorrow. Focus on the present.' Anakin and Analise wouldn't want her worrying herself until she was sick...And being sick meant that she wouldn't be able to do her Akul Hunt.

'Focus...If I do this and bring down my own Akul, then I can become a Padawan...Maybe even Anakin's Padawan...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure we should leave her alone?" Plo looked up from the datapad he had been reading. Shaak's normally peaceful face now bore a mask of worry. Ahsoka had been missing for a while now, ever since the pilot had banished the Youngling from the cockpit.

"Yes Shaak, she needs to be alone at the moment." he felt out along the Bond he shared with the young girl he had found. He could feel her nervousness and sighed. "At this time I think she needs more comfort than what I, as her foster father can give her."

"She needs the twins." It was a statement from the adult Togruta and not a question. Shakk sighed. "Sometimes I forget that she and the Skywalkers aren't actual siblings. Ahsoka acts just like them, especially Anakin."

The Kel Dor chuckled. "Well the Force did select her to be their baby sister, so it only makes sense that little 'Soka would act like them."

"What about her other siblings? Will they accept each other?" Shaak sat down next to Plo, a frown upon her graceful features. "After all their village..."

"I know...We can only hope that with the passage of time they will have taken a more positive outlook on the Force's will in their sister's life."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Serria) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Count Mallet for the review. I hope you check out the other stories in my Anakin and Analise series:)**

 **Again another short chapter. The first chapters tend to be short as I figure out the pacing and jump into a new story. The chapters will be getting longer though as The Hunt moves forward.**

 **While my story deals with Ahsoka getting her headdress, this chapter introduces a bounty hunter from her past. Like I said, I was inspired by the Ahsoka Tano: Untold Tales panel. If you want to read a really good story about Ahsoka's discovery, check out A Padawan's Discovery by sunnie5:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

Men like him made her sick.

Sneering men.

Arrogant men.

Rich men.

Powerful men.

Even the flicking holo, blue and hissing with static off and on because she had never got around to fixing after the last hunt had forced her into a space battle that had damaged her small ship; could not disguise his breeding. Could not hide the wealth and power oozing from every pore and seeping into his very voice.

She sneered again. She had told him years ago that he would come crawling back to her. She might have failed then, but she knew Shili like the back of her hand. In fact she held several villages in her thrall and had for years.

She was after all Meeka Lure, a figure of power to many Togrutas.

"So you come back to me then, just as I said I would."

 _ **"Your tongue is still not tempered even after that lesson I gave you years ago. Even with this weak connection I still see the scars, my marks on you."**_ Meeka growled low and run her fingers over the eye-patch that kept her left eye hidden from view. The strap cut across her forehead and check, connecting in between her montrals.

"I should be thanking you for this Count," She hissed, the white markings on her face growing smaller, sharper as she glared at him. "Being blinded by a lightsaber in these eye has only allowed me to gather more followers from the smaller villages where the Jedi are distant myths and figures of uncertainty."

 _ **"You owe me then and it is time to collect."**_ Count Dooku's holo folded his arms and all Meeka wanted to do was wipe that arrogant smirk from his face. He was the one who had sought her out all those years ago after hearing rumors of an anti-Jedi movement slowly growing among the smaller, more remote villages on Shili.

That was Meeka's doing. She had been forced to return to her backwards planet after the Jedi had destroyed the successful slaving business she had been a part of. Successful because their slaves were Force Sensitive children that they scooped up before the Jedi got them.

She had wanted revenge. Turning an entire planet against the Jedi Order seemed like a good place to start.

Dooku had come to her then. There was a Force Sensitive child on Shili and his Master wanted that child. Meeka promised to deliver the brat. After all the brat was from one of the villages under her control.

It had all gone wrong. The parents had refused to had the brat over, so she and her followers had attacked only to be pushed back. The parents died, but the brat and its siblings had been claimed by relatives from a bigger village that Meeka dare not go to.

Dooku had been angry and his anger had taken the form of a lightsaber to her face, blinding her in one eye.

"What do you want Count? I would have thought that you had bigger things to worry about." She folded her arms, the many knives on her belt jingling as they knock against each other.

 _ **"The child you failed to fetch for my Master all those years ago is returning to Shili. She is have a Akul Hunt so that she can be raised to the rank of Jedi Padawan."**_

"So that blasted Order did get her..."

 _ **"Yes...She is still young enough my Master might be able to bend her to his will and if not..."**_ The holo gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders, _**"She might be of some other use. Capture Ahsoka Tano and you will be rewarded with all that you need to complete Shili's conversion to a planet wholly against the Jedi."**_

A jolt raced through Meeka's body at the name Tano. She threw her head back and cackled. "This time I am sure I will not fail you Count." A grin full of hatred crept across the battle-scared face. "Getting the brat will be far easier this time around."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Serria) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

She wasn't actually suppose to have one. Yet the Imagecaster sat in her hand and she stared at it.

The rules at the Temple stated that she wasn't suppose to have a 'Caster until she was a Padawan. Until then all she had was her comlink. Nobody knew why Younglings weren't suppose to have 'Casters, but it seemed to be one of those rules like no sweets before mid or late meal that adults had created mainly to torture Younglings.

But the rules said nothing about being given a 'Caster as a gift. That's what Ahsoka's was. A gift that Anakin had pressed into her hands while he had been telling her goodbye on Coruscant. Neither he nor Analise had been all that happy to return to the Temple and hear that while they and Obi-Wan would be under-going the ceremonies that would them Knights and Master, Ahsoka would be traveling to Shili to have her Akul Hunt.

Oh they were happy that she was going to have one, but Analise felt that she was too young and Anakin disliked the idea of Ahsoka taking part in an activity that could end in her death if he wasn't there to protect her.

"I've already tuned it with all our coms," Anakin had whispered to her as she had studied the device. "That way you can see us as well as talk to us. Any time, day or night Ahsoka...I mean it." He had hugged her then, hard. It was as if he was afraid to let go. Like he would let go and she would be gone, never to see him again.

It was those feelings, the fear of never seeing her beloved almost-big brother again that had Ahsoka clinging to the soon-to-be Jedi Knight. Her hands dug into his robes and she hadn't wanted to let go. At that moment of farewell, Ahsoka would have gladly given up the Akul Hunt and a chance to become a Padawan if it meant staying on Coruscant in the warmth, love, and safety that her almost-siblings gave her.

Ahsoka sat the 'Caster, bending the prongs that it's legs were straight and it wouldn't fall. on the table next to the bunk she was sitting. She pulled her knees up to her chest. It was a habit she had picked up from Analise. Her almost-big sister did it often. Usually when she was nervous or upset and wanted to hide from the world. Ahsoka did it when she was feeling unsure. When it felt as if the Force's will in her life was muted and she couldn't hear it.

She was feeling very unsure now. At first the Akul Hunt had been something that had excited her. Made her feel grown-up and no longer a baby in the creche. She would bring down an akul, make her headdress from its teeth, and be named a Padawan. Ahsoka dreamed of being Anakin's Padawan, fighting by his side and going on adventures that spanned the galaxy. Analise would be with them often for even when they were twins and they disliked being apart. Where Analise was, Obi-Wan would be too and Padme was sure to join Anakin if her duties allowed it.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She could picture it in her mind. Adventures, dangerous adventures to be sure; but with her family by her side it was nothing she couldn't handle. Anakin chasing away anyone that might hurt her. Analise healing her woulds physcal, emotional, and mental. Padme giving her lessons in politics. Obi-Wan guiding her through the twisted world of diplomacy.

She would become a Knight then make it her mission to find a way to reach Earth, the planet where Analise had been raised. A planet where the Republic and the Jedi were myths.

Yeah...She could see it all, but now sitting in her room on a shuttle bound for Shili; Ahsoka was being confronted by shadows. Dark whispers and dim images of memories from long ago. Whispers she couldn't understand. Images too blurry for her to fully make it out.

On some level it made sense. She had been only three standard years old when Master Plo had found her and brought her to the Temple. The flashes of red, blood red and nightmares with screams and fire could be explained away as hazy toddler views of her village's destruction. It had been her aunt and uncle on her birth father's side that had handed her over to Master Plo for a life spent within the Jedi Order. Her parents had been killed when some raiders or something had attacked their small rural village.

Her aunt and uncle...They would be there, as part of the tradition. Family was always a key part of any Togruta tradition. Being part of the Jedi didn't change that. Even the Code from when she was younger had been unable to prevent such contact, though it was kept to the bare minimum required for the Akul Hunt to be considered proper.

Her siblings would be there too...Not Anakin and Analise. Siblings she couldn't remember. Sibar her brother and Serria her sister. She closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could, but Ahsoka could not picture the faces to whom those names were attached to. Could not see the faces or remember, even dimly those siblings she was belonged to by blood.

It was like Sibar and Serria weren't her siblings.

The thought jolted Ahsoka, racing through her body like an electric shock. Before she even knew it, she had punched in the code on her com, the 'Caster lighting up and the blue flickering holo floated over it as the com made the connection. Slowly the holo took form as the being on the other end answered, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

 _ **"Ahsoka? What is it?"**_

"Anakin...Did I wake you up?" Guilt colored the young Togruta's voice. The last thing she had wanted was to wake up either one of the twins.

 _ **"It's alright Ahsoka."**_ A second form joined the first. _**"I woke him up. Obi-Wan is in one of the towers meditating so I came to get Anakin up."**_ Even the wavering holo couldn't hide the proud smile on the new-wife's face.

 _ **"Is Obi-Wan nervous Analise?"**_

 _ **"If he is, he won't admit it."**_

 _ **"He's probably more nervous about our turn tomorrow. He's going to have chop off my braid without chopping off my head."**_

 _ **"Anakin!"**_ Ahsoka giggled.

"I wish I was with you two and Obi-Wan and Padme." Both figures raised eyebrows at that.

 _ **"I thought you were excited about your Akul Hunt sweetheart."**_ Ahsoka smiled at Analise's nickname for her. It was pretty, though the Togruta whose time was spent more often than not with rough-and-tumble boys would never openly admit to anything being pretty. At least not yet.

"I was...I mean I am...It's just that..."

 _ **"What is it Ahsoka?"**_ The protective big brother raced out of Anakin. His stance changed as if ready to jump through the holo to her so he could defend her from any threat. _**"Has something happened? Are you okay? Do you need Analise and I to meet you on Shili?"**_

"No I'm fine...Honest!" Ahsoka waved her hands to ward off further questions about her well-being when Anakin tilted his head. "It's just that...That I've been trying to remember Sibar and Serria...And I can't."

 _ **"You're older blood siblings right?"**_ Ahsoka nodded at Analise's question.

"All I keep getting is like fuzzy, dim stuff. Even when I focus real hard on the images in my mind, it's no good. I can't make anything our. I can't even remember Sibar or Serria. What kind of sister does that? What if they don't like me?"

 _ **"Oh sweetheart, you are a Jedi remember. We do not dwell on the what-ifs, the questions that race off in a million different directions. Even Anakin and Obi-Wan, as tuned as they are to the Unifying Force avoid dwelling on the what-ifs, the maybes."**_

"Could have fooled me." Anakin sputtered while Analise smiled.

 _ **"As for not remembering your blood siblings and them not liking you,"**_ The holo of Analise spread her hands, _**"Do not worry. You were so little, so young when you came to the Temple it is no suprise that you would forget them. They will not hate you for it."**_

"Are you sure?"

 _ **"Of course we're sure."**_ Anakin's grin was bright even in holo form. As bright and big as Analise's when the quieter twin allowed herself to let go. _**"They would have to be crazy not to like you."**_ The smile turned serious. _**"Be careful though Ahsoka. The Council has gotten some disturbing reports out of Shili."**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"Obi-Wan and Da told us that there is small, but growing movement of Togrutas in the more rural and isolated villages who are strongly anti-Jedi. Your birth village was on that list..."**_

"And that is where we are going." Ahsoka sighed. She could feel the love and concern from both siblings. She knew if they were there, Analise would be wrapping her up in a hug that was all warmth and comfort while Anakin would do his best to coax a smile with some story that was only half fabricated. "What will I do if my siblings, my aunt and uncle are part of it?"

 _ **"You will be a Jedi and ignore it."**_ Anakin's tone was firm. A teacher, Master instructing their student. _**"Master Plo and Master Shaak would not be allowing your family to take part if there was any concern about them being strongly anti-Jedi...And remember Ahsoka,"**_ His voice became soft and gentle. _**"Our blood may be different and your last name might be Tano; but you are our sister. You are a Skywalker in the Force."**_

 _ **"No matter what Ahsoka, we will be here for you. We love you baby sister."**_

"I love you Anakin. I love you Analise. When I see you again, you'll be Knights."

 _ **"And you'll be a Padawan."**_ Anakin's smile was proud. _**"May the Force be with you Ahsoka, our baby sister."**_

"May the Force be with you big brother, big sister."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Serria) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Sorry about the late posting. Blame Criminal Minds:p**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

"It is hard to believe that this is Garo's little Ahsoka."

"All our friends cannot wait to see the village's Jedi."

Ahsoka said nothing as Gasper and Mayra Tano continued to gush to Master Shaak and Master Plo. She simply picked up another piece of meat from her plate, inserting it into her mouth. Since their arrival her aunt and uncle had fawned over her, treating like a Youngling barely able to walk. They would talk over to her head to the Masters, heaping praise after praise for the amazing job the Order had done in raising Ahsoka and honoring the ways of the Togruta. It was as if they were treating Ahsoka as their child, sent away to a boarding school who was now being returned with her education completed. Myra had even mentioned plans for having Ahsoka stay with them when the hunt was over so that she could help the village with her powers.

Such an idea had quickly been pushed aside by Master Plo who firmly reminded Myra that after the Akul Hunt Ahsoka would be returning to the Temple and more than likely her family on Shili would hear about her very rarely until she was Knighted. At which point she could choose to form a stronger connection with her blood kin or not.

With the glares Sibar and Serria were sending her way, Ahsoka was willing to be that there would be connection with them at least when she became a Knight. The way Gaspar and Myra were gushing, it was clear that they were thrilled with Ahsoka's status in the Jedi Order. It brought them a certain level of respect and rank in their home village.

Shaak had explained to her that in bigger villages on Shili, being Force Sensetive was a huge honor. The family of a Youngling carried away to the Temple were viewed as almost noble, warriors of the highest order for they had given a child up to the service of the galaxy. It was a sacrifice that demanded respect and honor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"In almost all the villages it had been that way once, when I was younger," Shaak had told her as they landed. "At one point in nearly the entire galaxy having a child selected to be part of the Jedi Order had been a tremendous honor."

"But things change...Anakin and Analise told me to be careful because of..."

"Feelings against the Jedi?" Ahsoka had nodded and Shaak had sighed.

"Times have changed and even though we are more open and less restricted, there are many who still harbor dark feelings towards the Jedi and view us with fear. Many of the smaller villages in Shili have fallen prey to that fear and feeling." Shaak stood at that point, walking gracefully towards the door. "Be mindful of your siblings' warning Ahsoka. You have spent these past twelve, almost thirteen years being sheltered behind the Temple walls and now war is starting to slowly spread through the Republic. There is no telling what we might run into." The Togruta Master turned back to the Togruta Youngling and smiled. "Be mindful, but do not worry too much Ahsoka. This is your Akul Hunt, a great moment and a big step in your path to becoming a Jedi Knight."

"Just like Anakin and Analise!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"...Soka?" Ahsoka shook her head, breaking free from her thoughts

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." Gaspar chuckled.

"I can understand. An Akul Hunt is an exciting event. I was asking if you had any friends at the Temple." The Togruta male was shocked as a bright smile, the first they had seen since meeting her, spread across Ahsoka's face.

"Well...They're not really my friends...They're more."

"More?" One of Myra's white eye-markings rose.

"Anakin and Analise aren't just my best friends. They're my brother and sister." The smile grew. No seemed to notice the other Togruta male and female at the table. Sibar and Serria Tano bore little resemblance to their younger sister. Their coloring was slightly darker and their markings were more like masks similar to Shaak than the smaller, almost delicate paint-like marks on Ahsoka's face. Throughout the meal they had done nothing except glare at their sister, saying nothing.

"Really?" Gaspar smiled. Plo chuckled. Myra and Gaspar couldn't have picked a better topic. Ahsoka loved to talk about her beloved big brother and big sister. "What are they like?" Ahsoka clapped her hands and proceeded to gush.

"They're amazing! Anakin's this super talented pilot and he's one of the best with a lightsaber. He teaches me how to pull pranks that are funny and harmless. When we were younger he taught me how to wrestle and be tough. Analise is his twin and she's super sweet. She's just as good as Anakin with a lightsaber, but she's a healer. Not a pilot. When I was younger I loved to hear Analise read me stories and even though I'm too old, I still like to hear stories from her. Sometimes Anakin calls Analise Moon and she calls him Sun. Anakin and Analise are going through the ceremonies to become Knights. Oh!" Ahsoka clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. "Analise just got married too!" She was careful to remember that she needed to keep Anakin's marriage a secret. "She and Obi-Wan, Anakin's Master got married on Naboo and I was there. I got to wear a fancy dress and everything. So now Obi-Wan's my brother too, though I think he can be really strict and stern." A dreamy smile blossomed on Ahsoka's face. "I can't wait for Analise and Obi-Wan to have babies. I want to be an aunt!"

"SHUT-UP!" Sibar stood, slamming his plams onto the table. Anger plused from him. Serria was quiet, but it was clear that anger too rolled off of her in waves. "You bring disgrace to the Tano name Ahsoka!" His eyes glared daggers at the Jedi Youngling who started to shrink down in her seat. No one had ever yelled at Ahsoka or openly hated her. "The Jedi scum are not your family. We are! Your loyalty should be to us, not a pair of criminals who prey on Republic citizens like us. For shame!"

"But..."

"Sibar is right Ahsoka." Serria's voice was cold, icy and sharp. "Our parents would have never handed you over to the Order. Our aunt and uncle disgraced their memory by allowing you to be taken. I would rather you be a dead or a slave Ahsoka than see you become a Jedi."

"I...I..." Ahsoka stood and ran away from the table and house. She ran into the night.

"Ahsoka! Sibar, Serria!" Gaspar turned to his nephew and second niece. "How dare you say something like that to your sister! You two bring disgrace the Tano name!" The siblings sat in stony silence. Gaspar's words rolled over them. "Well? Do you have nothing to say?"

"Why should we defend the truth?" Sibar turned his gaze to Plo and Shaak. "The Jedi are a blight on this Republic and should be wiped out. Ahsoka being a Jedi is nothing but a black mark on our family name. Come sister," Sibar stood and gestured for Serria to join him. "We have a meeting to attend and I no longer wish to share a meal with a pair of criminals." The pair turned as one, vanishing through the door that Ahsoka had run through in a desperate quest to get away from the hate stabbing through her.

Plo stood. "Excuse me. I will go and see if Ahsoka is alright." He bowed, sweeping from the house. Behind he could hear Gaspar and Myra's voices tumbling over each other as they hurried to apologize to Shaak. Imploring her not to blame Sibar and Serria. They were simply looking for a place at which they could direct the anger they still held so long after their parents' tragic deaths.

The Kel Dor shook his head sadly. Yes, Garo and Allie's deaths had been tragic, horrible; but this anger went beyond simple mourning.

There was something far darker at work and for the first since arriving, Plo felt a chill past through his body.

Maybe they should have waited for Ahsoka to have her Akul Hunt.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellects)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Just a short, hopefully sweet moment between Plo and 'Soka:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

On Shili, you could see the stars.

Anakin and Analise would tell Ahsoka about being able to see the stars outside on other planets. Planets that were not just one massive city where lights would at times drown out the small sparkling lights in the sky that were stars and planets.

She hadn't believed them. On Coruscant if she wanted to see stars, planets, the galaxy; Ahsoka would go a special room within the Temple where she could press a button and view any star system she wished. Standing in the middle and letting it dance around her as a blue hologram casting shadows in the dark chamber.

Then she had gone to Naboo and there she had saw stars. Stars bright and twinkling in a sky free from lights and pollution. Analise had giggled at Ahsoka's wide expression and encouraged her to make a wish. Then Ahsoka had thought wishing on a star was childish.

Not tonight though. Not tonight when she could see the stars shining so brightly while her heart seemed to hurt. Ahsoka didn't understand why it hurt. It made no sense.

Even on the ship, her nervousness about the Akul Hunt had vanished after calling Anakin and Analise. The excitement had returned. Not even Gaspar and Myra's fawning and fussing had been able to dim her excitement that in the morning light, she would be sent off into the same grasslands that she now sat in front of. Grasses of orange and white that while providing camouflage for the Togruta hunters, also providing the akul with that same protection.

Ahsoka tilted her head back to the night sky as she recalled the rhyme Analise had taught her. "Star light, star bright...First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might...Have the wish I wish tonight." She closed her eyes. 'I wish I was with my real brother and sister.'

Even as the thought, the wish flew from her heart to the sky guilt raced through her body. Her eyes fell back to the ground.

"This is where you are my little 'Soka."

"Am I bad Master Plo?"

"Bad?"

"Yes, bad because...Sibar and Sierra...I..." The struggle was clear in her voice, in her body, in the Force. Plo let out a sigh which was muffled slightly by his anti-ox mask. Ahsoka had clearly been shaken, unprepared for the raw hate and loathing Sibar and Sierra showed her.

The Kel Dor tried to remember, tried to picture the pair of Togruta siblings who had watched him carry their younger sister away. In his hazy memory they were an angry pair, a hurting pair. Their parents had been killed in the bloody slaughter of their village, their home destroyed, and then he was taking their sister away. A stranger to them forever.

He sat on the ground next to her, wrapping an arm around the small body. She would always be a Youngling to him. Even as she grew and took her place among the Jedi, she would always be his little 'Soka. "Is it because of what Sibar and Sierra said to you?" Her head shook, lekku switching back and forth slightly.

"No...That's not why I am bad."

"Why are you bad?"

"Because...Because...Because I don't think Sibar and Sierra are my real siblings." Worried, tear-filled baby-blue eyes gazed up into his googles. "I don't feel any kind of connection with them...I even made a wish that Anakin and Analise were with me...I...I called them my real siblings."

"Oh 'Soka..."

"That's why I'm bad Master Plo. I don't think Sibar and Serria are my brother and sister, Anakin and Analise are. Their words hurt, but my heart hurts more because they're not my brother and sister." Ahsoka choked on a sob, her fear growing that she was bad. A horrible being simply because her heart and soul could not recognize her blood siblings as her true, real siblings. "Can we go back to Coruscant in the morning Master Plo? I want to be with Anakin and Analise...I want them here with me..."

Plo took her in his arms, holding his foster daughter to his chest. He poured his love, reassurances, and calm through their Bond. Slowly the tears stopped, but the Togruta Youngling did not move from her resting place.

"You are not bad my little 'Soka. The Force took you from Sibar and Sierra, but it gave you a new brother and sister. A brother and sister who accept you for who you are. Who love and adore you. Who teach you how to fly in the skies and fight. Who read to you and soothe you when you are hurt." He lightly stroke the top of the head currently buried in his chest. "The Force moves us little 'Soka, guides us if we let it. Sibar and Sierra do not understand this, so they fear it."

There was a sniffle, a little nod. Plo thought for a moment until he remembered one tradition that Togruta in smaller villages still practiced. That of giving siblings names with starting with the same letter of either father or mother.

"I think your birth parents understood this Ahsoka."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was muffled by his robes.

"Your name. They did not give you a name to match that of Sibar and Sierra. Remember one of the traditions Shaak told you about?" Ahsoka slowly nodded. "Sibar and Sierra both start with an S, but Ahsoka does not." He used a finger to gently tip her chin up so she could see his face and he hers. "Ahsoka starts with an A...Just like Anakin and Analise..."

"A...For Anakin, Analise, and Ahsoka..." Slowly the worry started to leave her eyes. Tears began to dry and she slowly pulled herself away from his chest, but remained in his arms.

"That's right little 'Soka." He tapped her nose. "Worry not about feeling no connection to Sibar and Sierra. The Force has willed it that Anakin and Analise be your siblings instead. Blood means nothing if there is no connection of the soul to back it up."

"Yes Master Plo."

"Now I think we should return inside. Tomorrow is the first day of your Akul Hunt. You will need rest. Besides..." He stood and helped her to stand, "You need to be able to have something to brag about when your brother starts going on and on about his days as poadracer."

Ahsoka laughed and the stars in the sky seemed to dance with her laughter.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:) You'll find out soon Aniu16 why Sibar and Sierra hate Ahsoka. Also as for an Ahsoka pairing...I was leaning more towards Rex.**

 **For the record...I don't like being mean!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

"The Jedi are a curse on the Republic!"

Meeka's voice rang throughout the small hut. Togrutas of all ages and of both genders leaned forward. Many of them were dressed in rags, the lowest of the low on Shili. The worst of hunters who could only bring in the worst of game; fighting each day for a scrap, for the one thing that would be them honor and lift their family from the mud. Others were clothed in fine robes and jewels. Honor dripped from the top of their montrals. They did not fight to live. Instead an hand extended was soon filled with whatever they wished, so high on the social ladder they sat.

Those in between were neither rich nor poor. Their clothes were rough rags or fine silks. No jewels adorned them, but neither was she able to count their ribs for they were well feed. They sat quietly, gazing at Meeka. They thirsted for words that would make sense, to solve the unsolved mysteries of the galaxy for them.

It was to those in the middle that Meeka talked to.

Hate for the Jedi was fleeting for those rich or poor. They would hate the Jedi today and love them tomorrow. A child selected by the Jedi brought honor. A war lead by the Jedi brought money for the rich and created jobs that even the poor could take hold of. A curse to the order might fall from lips plump or bony tonight, but in the morning that curse could be a blessing.

No...It was to the middle classes that Meeka spun her web around. Shouted her lies to.

For a moment, maybe two the middle classes would feel no danger, no tightening of belts as this war lead by Jedi started. They might even welcome the war for the same reason the rich and the poor did; the money and jobs. Wars did not stay good though. If it dragged on than soon the middle classes would feel the pinch. While the wealthy lost little and gained much, the middle classes gained nothing and lost some. They would see the poor gain, only to loose. Refugees would fill their planet, take their homes. Battles, bloody and horrific might be fought.

Meeka played on these fears. The fears of middle classes everywhere. The fear of comfortable lives, a good job, all could be lost because of a select group. A powerful group who only wanted to play at war like a child might play with toy soldiers.

"I say it without fear. Without any need to look over my shoulder. The Jedi are a curse on the Republic! A blight! They steal children and keep them captive in their so-called Temple, brainwashing them. They turn them in machines, devoid of any emotions. They put blades in their little hands and teach them how to kill. They rob our future! Now they start war! This is not the Republic's war! It is the Jedi's war! They will not be happy until they rule the galaxy and we are all pawns in their game! Guard yourself against them my friends! If you or a family member or a friend has a child the Jedi want, defend that child. Remember what I have told you...Better to sell a child into slavery...Better still to kill the child so that the Jedi will never reach them!"

Meek's arms flew over her head as the hall erupted into cheers. Blood-lust, anger became cheers and shouts; chants aganist the Jedi.

Too easy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leader Meeka?" She had seen the two before. Brother and sister, children of two who been the best hunters in their village before the village was destroyed. Before their parents were killed.

Meeka would know. She had lead the attack on the same village where she now held court. She had killed the parents of the two Togruta that now stood before her, hope shinning in their eyes. Hope that Meeka would be able to help them.

"What is it I can do for you my friends?"

"It is our sister, Ahsoka Tano. She is a Jedi." Sibar spoke for them both. "She is here to do an Akul Hunt starting tomorrow so that she might be granted the title of Padawan." He sneered. "Our aunt and uncle think it is an honor, but it is not. Ahsoka shames us by calling two of them her brother and sister. She claims no ties with us when all knows that blood runs true."

"Indeed Friend Sibar, blood runs true." Meeka spread her hands wide. "How old was she when she was stolen?"

"Three."

"Ahh...Then my friends it is too late to save her. The Jedi have had her for too long. Her free will is gone and she clings only to them now." Her face took on a sad cast. "Sell her and the Jedi will only be able to find her, so well do they know her. There is but one option for your sister now."

"Death..." Sierra laid a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Only her death will heal our disgrace..."

"But you hesitate because she is your parents' child?"

"I am a hunter, death is not a thing to fear for me and I hate my sister for because of her our parents are dead and this village was once destroyed...But I do not think I can raise a hand to take the life of my sister. Ahsoka is still my blood, whether or not she is brainwashed by the Jedi. Blood runs true."

"Worry not Friend Sibar, Friend Sierra. Let me life this burden from your shoulders. There is no shame in being unable to kill one who you once loved. Let me be the one to take hold of the knife." The offer was one of regret. As if Meeka wished that she could return their sister to them instead of kill her. As if Meeka was upset that only death at her hands could free the child in question from the Jedi.

"You will do this for us?"

"Of course. She will enter the grasslands tomorrow and what better place for a disgraced Togruta to rest? She will not suffer and the akul will eat her bones."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Guest (I am feeling like Rex is the better choice for Ahsoka and don't worry, Analise and Qui-Gon will be back in the next story First Fight), StormSkye, and Count Mallet (Ahsoka does view Anakin and Analise as her true siblings over Sierra and Sibar who are strongly anti-Jedi) for the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

The sun was just starting to rise as three adult Togruta and an adult Kel Dor lead a young Togruta female, little more than a child out of a hut near the center of the village. Togruta of all ages, shapes, and sizes stood still as statues observing as one of the most important and sacred rites they held close was begun. A pair of young Togurta, male and female stood nearby as part of the family; but there was no joy on their faces. Only a sort of grim realization. As if they knew something others did not.

Ahsoka shivered a little in the chill of the morning. Gone were the comfortable, warm clothes she had worn at the Temple. In their place was bare feet, a simple leather top with matching pants. They were rough and worn. Ahsoka took comfort from them, these same clothes that Shaak had worn when years before she had had stepped into the dew-covered grasslands on a similar chilly morning to hunt down her own akul.

A hand strayed to her waist where normally her lightsaber hung. The lightsaber she had worked so hard on, had nearly frozen herself in the crystal caves searching for the crystal that called to her.

There was no metal cylinder at her waist, ready to fly into her hand at a moment's notice. How many times had Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan deliver a blistering lecture to Anakin after her almost-brother had once again misplaced his blade? A lightsaber was a Jedi's life and now her's was gone.

It wasn't missing. Her lightsaber now hung from Master Plo's belt. It rested next to his. Shaak had taken it from her and passed it to her foster father. "You are a hunter Ahsoka. A hunter does not use a lightsaber to take down their prey." Instead Shaak currently held the weapon that Ahsoka would carry into the grasslands. The same spear Shaak had used, the stone at the top sharp and deadly.

An Akul Hunt was as much about mind as action.

Only steps were heard as they walked through the village. Words were not spoken as spectators fell in line behind them. Rare it was when a Togruta was sent on their Akul Hunt before they were fourteen. Rarer still when that Togruta was also a Jedi.

On Shili an Akul Hunt made a young Togruta an adult started them on the path to become a Hunter of Shili. For a Togruta Youngling from the Jedi Temple, an Akul Hunt was the event that marked them ready for the rank of Padawan.

Wind blew gently through the grasses making them wave and dance as the crowd approached. The spectators stopped. Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra went only a little further before they too stopped. It would be the duty of the Jedi to send Ahsoka into the grasslands to meet her fate.

Plo and Shaak took her right to the edge. The shorter grasses tickled Ahsoka's toes and legs as her eyes scanned the vast expanse before her. If there was a border to it, some marker on the other side; she could not see it. It was vast and empty, with very little to break up the see of brightly colored grasses.

"This is as far as we can go with you Ahsoka." Plo handed her a small pack which she slipped onto her back. There were rations inside. A blanket for when the nights got cold. A comlink in case she became too sick or injured to carry on.

"Remember the traditions of our people, of your blood." Shaak's hands were folded gracefully into her robes as she intoned the words that had been spoken to her when she too had entered the grasslands a Youngling and left a Padawan. "Seven suns will rise, six suns will set. That is the time you have been allotted for your hunt. If you are not back by the seventh sunset, we will search for you and your hunt will be over and the same you will stay. You will wait until another year has come and gone before you might hunt again."

Ahsoka nodded. She would have seven days and six nights for her hunt. If she did not return by the end of the seventh day, Shaak and Plo would come to search for her and Ahsoka's hunt would deemed a failure. She would have to try again the following year.

Some Togruta who had failed their hunts in the past had run away, ashamed of their failure. Others had chosen to die, letting an akul take them for their shame was too great to live with.

Ahsoka hitched her pack up on her shoulders, nodding as her mind raced through all the advice she had been given. The rough lessons in hunting Shaak had given her. The older Togruta had been quick to assure Ahsoka she would be fine. Hunting was in her blood and her instincts would take over. Ahsoka just had to think out-think the akul.

"I will not fail. I will succeed and become a Padawan." Her words were firm, the Force smiling at the determination and bravery behind the words. Just like its children, her brother and sister. Plo smiled.

"Spoken like a true Skywalker. Good hunting." He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, letting his little 'Soka cling to him in one last fit of nerves. This was no Temple exercise or class, carefully crafted and experianced in the highly controlled environment of its halls. This was a hunt. It would be raw, violent, bloody, deadly.

It was a war between hunter and prey.

At least the Kel Dor dropped his arms and Shaak gave Ahsoka a gentle push. She took a deep breath, one bare foot stepping into the grasses, followed by another. Soon she was swallowed up by the grasslands. Her hunt begun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The outskirts were the pefect place to watch the start of the Akul Hunt unobserved. A twisted grin crept onto her face, reaching her one good eye as the brat was eaten by the grasses.

"I hope you Jedi said proper goodbyes, because you will never see the brat again!" A hand stroked the blade resting in its holder dangling from her waist.

One twist, one slice and the brat's blood would be watering the grasslands. Of course she hoped she would not need to kill the brat. She could make so much more if she handed her over to her employers alive. They were willing to pay less for death it seemed. Even when death made it easier for their crimes to be hidden under the rug.

Meeka shrugged to herself. Slowly the spectators left. Until the hunt was over, it was life as usual for the village. Except for Leader Meeka of the Freedom from Jedi League. She had a relative sick and near death in another village requiring her to vanish from the village for a few days.

A pack, similar to the one the brat bore with her rested on the ground by her side and she patted it. Soon...Very soon.

Soon her own hunt would begin.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Count Mallet for the review. Yeah Sibar and Sierra pretty much hate Ahsoka and are strongly anti-Jedi. It will be revealed why soon, though I am sure that many of you can probably guess what happened.**

 **There's only two more chapters of The Hunt! I know, short story:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

This was not how Ahsoka had always pictured her Akul Hunt being. In the Temple she had listened to the stories of the older Togruta who had gone on their own Akul Hunts and returned home with tales of daring and cunning. Of wild fights that left them with deep bite marks, red lines from claws raking down their back and arms. Always embellished of course in the best fashion of young, newly named Padawans.

Jedi were meant to be humble, but even the Senior Masters were known to liven up the stories of their more daring adventures. Storytelling was an art form at the Temple after all. She giggled to herself. Anakin was no exception to the rule. Half the time Ahsoka was left to wonder just how much of his stories were true. Especially his stories about podracing on Tatooine or the time he blew up up a droid control ship from inside, still able to make it out just in the nick of time.

The giggle that Ahsoka let fly from her lips seemed to echo in the air around her. It was one thing that all the stories she had heard about Akul Hunts had left out. The lonely expanse of grass and sky. The air still and silent except for occasional bursts of winds. There was few signs of wildlife and signs at all of akul.

The Youngling sighed, shaking her head to see if she could catch even some sort of sound within her montral.

Nothing.

Just more wind.

Ahsoka sighed again, hitching her pack higher up on her shoulders. A day had passed already. Far from an exciting and daring adventure, her Akul Hunt was turning to be yet another lesson in patience.

Another boring lesson at that.

Well...She could at least start her own story so that when she did find and kill her akul, she was at least prepared.

"You should have seen it Anakin! It was nearly as tall as a ship and so huge it wouldn't have fit in the Council chamber..." Her bubbly chatter filled the silence as Ahsoka tried to figure out the exact wording and phrases that would impress her brother the most while at the same time ensuring a proper fussing from Padme and Analise.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meeka had never understood the draw of Akul Hunts. Hunting akul itself seemed a pointless exercise with little to gain.

The meat of the beast was not taken, nor the orange fur. Only the teeth were ever taken from an akul. Teeth that became headdresses, sometimes elaborate and worn only by those who had killed an akul on their own and in the traditional way.

She shook her head. In the killing of the akul itself, there was no profit. She would only be able to sell the teeth and only then to some Togruta or another. More than likely the Togruta would not buy the teeth for it went against their tradition as hunters.

No...No profit at all in killing akul.

Killing the Jedi brat...Now there was some profit to be made there. Of course Meeka would get more if she brought the Togruta runt to the Count, but he would still pay her handsomely if she handed over a corpse. He just wanted her out of the picture to clear a way to his main goal.

Not that Meeka knew what this end goal was. She was smart enough though and had managed to piece together what she could from their very few communications to figure out that whoever pulled the Count's strings wasn't just interested in mere power over a handful of planets. He wanted total power.

The bounty hunter snorted then went still. When the brat didn't turn to where she crouched, hidden in the grasses she relaxed and returned to her thoughts.

She had let herself snort because if she had read the Count correctly, he wouldn't be content being the hands that did all the dirty work for his boss. No, the Count was the kind was the kind that wanted all the power. She wouldn't be surprised if he was already plotting on taking out his boss and sizing control for himself.

Meeka shook her head. Now was not the time to be wondering about the Count, stiff and cold. All she needed to focus on was the brat who was now singing to herself. Some silly thing about shepards and lambs. Foolish to sing a song of peace and contentment while in the middle of a hunt.

She hoped the girl got close to an akul soon. If she didn't come peacefully, Meeka would simply slit her throat and let the akul do the rest.

Yes...Death by beast was the best way to cover her tracks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His eyes were focused on the grasslands beyond the village. Not for the first time was he grateful that the goggles he wore to protect his eyes also kept those eyes and the expression in them hidden.

Master Plo Koon was worried.

Master Plo Koon was tense.

This was suppose to be a time of celebration, of excitement. His little 'Soka was growing-up, taking her first steps into a wider galaxy.

And that scared him.

Fear was unbecoming a Jedi, especially a Jedi Master. Yet Plo could not help it. Ahsoka knew little of the worlds beyond the sheltered walls of the Temple. She had only gone off planet after her arrival twice; once to Ilum for her Gathering and then to Naboo for her siblings' wedding. In fact the only time she even left the warmth and safety of the Temple was when the twins would take her to Dex's for a treat.

Was Ahsoka ready to take her place as a Padawan? Of that Plo had no doubt. She was more than ready. Was she ready to face the reality of the war she would soon find herself in? Plo was not so sure.

There was something else too...A dark cloud hanging over the grasslands...Hanging over his little 'Soka. Threatening her.

"You worry for Ahsoka my old friend." Shaak Ti joined him, her hands folded within her robes. "You worry for her future."

"The future is always in motion. I worry more for her now. Do you not sense it?"

"A dark cloud hanging over her, over her hunt. You wish you could be out there with her."

"It has been two days Shaak and that cloud only seems to get darker. My foster daughter is out there alone when all she has known is the Temple and the safety it gives her."

"These new rules gives us freedom and strength, but also trials. We must still let go even when we do not." Shaak freed a hand from her sleeves and rested it on Plo's shoulder. "Ahsoka must be let go to grow and find her place in the galaxy. As for the hunt, this is something she must do on her own."

"Then I will pray to the Force that she will succeed in this hunt and come back safe."

"We will both ask the Force to protect her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Someone was following her.

Someone wanted to hurt her.

The Force was yelling a warning her that the shadow following her only meant harm, hurt, death.

Ahsoka was not the only hunter in the grasslands. There was another and Ahsoka was her prey.

The Togruta Youngling took a deep breath, her mind racing. She could yank the com from her pack and call for help, but that would mean an automatic end to her hunt and the shadow could still get to her before help arrived.

Everything in her head was screaming at her to run from the shadow, to put some distance between her and it. To run and run then call for help. She was still young enough that she could always do her hunt the following year and take her place as a Padwan then.

Even as the Force rang with alarm, it whispered to her now. Reminding Ahsoka that she was a Jedi and in the eyes of the Jedi and the Force itself, a Skywalker.

She was a Skywalker and Skywalkers did not run from shadows even when they carried the threat of death, of joining the Force.

Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi and a Skywalker.

She switched from flight mode to insane plan mode. A plan that wasn't suppose to work, but probably would. After all she had been taught by the best.

She scanned the area and reached out with the Force. A wildness at the edge, nearby. Wild and angry. Hungry. This was its territory and it was not happy at being disturbed.

She grinned, sharp teeth shinning in the sun.

Let the shadow think Ahsoka was its prey. She would teach it a lesson.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and intellics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Apologies, apologies. I had ever intention of posting this yesterday, but unfortunately life got in the way and I wasn't able to get it posted. I am really, really sorry and I hope this makes up for it. Also sorry if its anti-climatic, but I just couldn't seem to find a good write to write this chapter.**

 **Time to be serious. I understand that from a certain point of view, my descriptions of places, beings, and things within the Star Wars Universe are not 100% accurate. This is because due to my work and other comittments, I do not have the time to spare for doing the in-depth research I normally do nor do I have the detailed resources others might. I am trying to correct that as I go forward.**

 **As for one reviewer's concern about Plo pushing Ahsoka to Anakin and Analise over her blood relations, I understand your concern and how family relationships work for Togruta. That being said...Ahsoka was taken to the Temple, by all accounts when she was about three-years-old. In that case she would have very few if any clear memories of her biological family and it would be those beings she came into contact with and formed close relationships with that she would view and treat as her family. In an earlier chapter Ahsoka told Plo she feels bad because she feels nothing for her biological family because this would be the first instance of contact with them in about ten years. Ahsoka feels something, but not any sort of real family-bond. In my mind Plo isn't pushing Ahsoka to Anakin and Analise, she's already there and has been there pretty much since meeting the twins (read Lightsabers). It may not read like it, but Plo is telling Ahsoka that it is okay to see Anakin and Analise as her real siblings because in her mind they are.**

 **Serious time over and sorry for the long note...And yes StormSkye, all of Anakin's stories are true;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

Ducked down behind a rock where the shadow could not see her, the plan she had formed in her mind suddenly seemed shaky.

It was probably not the smartest thing to do, but Ahsoka knew her act had to be perfect if she was going to draw out the shadow that was falling her. She couldn't take the chance of the shadow realizing that she was faking it and backing off. Maybe even vanishing all-together.

Ahsoka wanted to know exactly who was following her on her Akul Hunt. Who would want to hurt her.

Thoughts of Sibar and Sierra raced through her mind, but Jedi Youngling quickly shook them from her head. They were Togruta and to a Togruta family was important. Just because they were strangers to her and she to them, a stranger that had created a new family for herself; Sibar and Sierra wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Yet the doubt remained. The doubt that had been planeted by Sibar's declaration that they would rather see Ahsoka dead or a slave rather than serving the Republic as Jedi.

She shivered a little, hands holding tight to a sharp rock she had picked up from the ground. The anti-Jedi movement had been mentioned in the Temple. Even Anakin and Analise had warned her about, but in all honesty Ahsoka hadn't even thought of it. Who could hate the Jedi? They were heros. Warriors, Healers, and Peacekeepers. Unless it was a Sith, Ahsoka simply couldn't see anyone hating the Jedi.

'Focus 'Soka...Analise and Anakin will shoot you if you do this wrong...Well if I do this wrong I'll probably be dead before they can shoot me...' Her grip on the rock tightened, edges biting into fingers as she looked at her leg.

Pants, worn from use and age. There was a history behind the pants, the top she wore. Shaak had worn them years and years ago on her own Akul Hunt before carefully storing them away. As the years had gone by, Shaak would sometimes take the clothes out of storage and allow them to be worn by another Togruta Youngling from the Temple on their own Akul Hunt. There were stiches, patches from where they had been repaired. Each one a marking, a passage of a those who had worn them before.

Now Ahsoka would be adding her own mark to join those Togruta of years past.

It would hurt. Maybe for a moment or two, but she needed to do this. It didn't need to be deep, just look awful and painful and bloody. Something to make the shadow think she was injured, weak, and helpless. Something that she could still fight with.

Hands shook and Ahsoka called up for the Force to give her extra courage. She held the rock out. Found the sharpest edge. The edge that would be best for her to work.

The sharp tip pressed into her leg, cutting through the cloth of the pants and pricking the bare skin underneath. 'I could stop here...I could call for help...I could...No...No going back...'

Ahsoka pushed the tip harder aganist her leg, biting her lips it broke through the skin. Slowly, she pulled the rock turned knife up her leg. She cut a crooked path though cloth and skin. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't try to stop them or brush them away.

Even they could help lure in the hunter. Then she could turn the tables.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meeka was getting tired.

Tired of waiting and waiting.

The brat was turning out to be a little bit harder to catch than she thought. Appreantly just because the Jedi keep their stupid brats locked within the walls of the Temple didn't mean that they couldn't take care of themselves.

Meeka hated waiting. She liked action. Action meant her job would be done sooner and the sooner the job was done the sooner her payment came. Payment that might enable her to leave Shili and carry her message to other hotbeds of unrest within the galaxy.

The Count would be sure to support her. After all he was heading up the Seaperitist govenment and they had no love of the Jedi. A sneer graced the face that at one time had been pretty.

She had no love of Dooku, but even less love for Jedi. Even as it filled her stomach with bile at the throught, Meeka would take money and help from the Count if it let her destroy the Jedi.

The Count didn't like her either, but she bet he hated the Jedi even more.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.

A pained yelp broke through Meeka's thoughts and her eyes focused on the grasses beyond. A small figure stumbled out from behind a rock. She could just make out sniffles and pained-moans. Creeping forward Meeka made out blood running down one leg and staining her pants. Blood marked her hands and tear tracked marred the patterns on her face.

Meeka grinned.

At last her prey had made a mistake. A costly one. She rose, taking hold of her rifle. She strode to the brat, power in her steps and a grin on her face.

Once again Meeka would prove that she was more powerful than even the Force.

"At last I have my prey!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka's head jerked up and she ducked her head so that strange Togruta woman would not see her grin. Her trick had worked. It was worth the scoldings...Many scoldings she would get for her stunt.

It worked though...And Ahsoka could always remind Anakin of some the stunts he had pulled. She was simply following his example.

The grin slipped from her face as the woman called out "At last I have my prey!" Baby-blue eyes lifted up to study the woman. A Togruta, but a Togruta Ahsoka had never seen before. At least not in her short stay in the village. The woman was dressed in clothes more suited to a bounty hunter and carried a rifle. A rife that was currently aimed at her. She might have been pretty at one point, but hate and bitterness had etched lines deep in her skin. An eye-patch covered one eye, but hints of scarring peeped out from the edge.

"Who...Who are you?" The woman laughed, shrill and hateful.

"I am hurt you don't remember me brat. After all it is your fault I look like this. Your fault my sight was taken from me." A hand reached up to touch the eyepatch. "You're fault and the fault of the blasted Jedi."

"What...What are you talking about?" Another laugh, one that grated on Ahsoka.

"I shouldn't be shocked though...You were still a small brat then. Barely able to walk in a striaght line." Her smile grew sick and twisted. "Your parents clung to you so tightly...All they had to do was hand you to me and I wouldn't have to kill them." Meeka threw her head back at the shocked look on the Youngling's face. "Well I might have killed them anyway and then taken your siblings to sell. A little extra credits never hurt anybody...But I wouldn't have given the order for my friends to destroy the village." She scowled. "But that stupid Jedi had to show up with others and wreck everything! The Jedi ruined everything...But now I shall have my revenge."

"You..." Ahsoka's heart felt as if it were breaking. At long last the nightmares of blood and death made sense. Of seeing through the eyes of a toddler as bigger beings run around her, screaming and crying. Familar voices calling for their mom and dad. Fear racing through her until a odd face covered by a mask and goggles appeared and clawed hands lifted her from the chaos. Lifted her high above it and taking her to a place where nothing bad could touch her. "You were the one who attacked my village...You killed my parents!"

"Ha! You finally figure it out brat!" Meeka clapped her hands. "Yes I did kill your parents and lost you. My sight was stolen, but it turned out for the best now that I think about." She paced. "I was able to spread my hate for the Jedi. Villages one by one are falling under my spell. So many Togruta follow me and call me leader...Including your very own brother and sister!"

"No!"

"Oh yes. Sibar and Seirra are devoted followers." Her grin become twisted.

"You've brainwashed them..."

"Not at all brat. They came to me very willingly, looking for someone to blame. Who better than their sister? They didn't remember it was I who attacked or killed your parents. They only knew I had answers they sought...And when their sister returned; a Jedi who felt nothing for them and only loyalty to the Jedi, well their anger only grew." She stopped pacing, lowering her rifle to take aim at Ahsoka again. "In fact they came to me, asking for me to kill you since they could not do it themselves...You needn't worry though." She advanced and Ahsoka stumbled back. "I'll only kill you if you don't come with me. The Count wants very much to meet you."

Rage, hate burned within Ahsoka. True, she felt no real bond with Sibar or Sierra; but this woman was bragging. Bragging how she had killed their parents only to know hold the two older Tano children in a thrall. Using the Force Ashoka called her spear to her hand.

Forget the akul. She wanted to hurt the woman in front of her. Wanted to feel life leave her body and see her blood soak the gound. She wanted to give into her rage and wipe the murder from the face of the earth. Something dark whispered to her. Encouraged her to give in and let go of her rage.

Something softer called to her. Something light and warm. It reminded her of time spent with Anakin and Analise. Of playing and learning. She closed her eyes and remembered the nights she had curled up in sleep with one or both of the twins. It was like the joy and happiness at the wedding where she had been surroned by family and friends.

'No...Anger is wrong...' Ahsoka took a deep breath, counting to ten like Analise had taught her. With each number counted off she released more and more of her anger and hate into the Force. With each number she let go of the darkness building inside her and replacing it with nothing but light. The bright, blazing light of a sun and the softer, gentler glow of a moon.

Meeka growled. At first the brat had tensed, her face twisted with rage and she had been looking forward to an easy fight. Now the body was relaxing, loosing. A calm, alomst peaceful look replaced the twisted lines.

She shook her head. What did it matter if the brat came at her full of rage or calm and cool? She would still beat her and the fight would still end one of two ways. The brat would be in chains or dead. "Say goodbye Jedi scum!" She took aim and fired.

With the Force, it seemed as though things slowed for Ahsoka. She could see the bolt from the rifle rippling through the air, heading straight for her. In the space of a breath Ahsoka rolled out of the way of the bolt. Meeka shouted her outrage when the bolt missed Ahsoka.

But it still hit something.

A roar, nearly as loud as a ship taking off echoed across the surrounding grasslands. Ahsoka, down in a hunter's stance allowed herself to grin. Her gamble had worked.

Out of the grasses burst a large, oranger, and furry mass of rage and teeth. The akul Ahsoka had sensed was not all happy to have have his territory invaded. He was even less happy to be attacked. He bellowed his rage again. The hunting instincts within the two Togruta rose.

Meeka growled low. The akul was a threat who could easily snatch her prey from her grasp. She wasn't about to let that happen. The brat was hers to capture or kill as she pleased. The akul would ruin all that.

The creature lunged forward and once again Ahsoka found herself rolling out of the way while it swiped down with claws and teeth. A cry broke free as a claw raked it's way down her skin, tearing cloth and spilling blood. Ahsoka darted for cover, gluping down air as she tried to push the pain away from her.

"Poodoo!" Grabing a torn piece of cloth she pulled and pulled, tearing strips of cloth to bind the scratches. She wasn't the Healer that Analise was, but she knew enough that blood loss was bad and could make her weak. Weak to the point where it could spell her doom. Tying the makeshift bandages as tight as she dared, Ahsoke risked a peek from her hiding place, breathing a sigh of relife.

Meeka attacked the akul, her anger rolling off of her. Anger that was making her sloppy, slow, forgetful. Whatever real hunting skills Meeka had built as young Togruta Huntress had clearly vanished into nothing more than the natural skills that all Togruta were born with. Skills that needed to be improved, worked on in order to be at the level to take on akul.

Even Ahsoka had received mock hunting lessons from Shaak to prepare for this day. Just because she had the Force on the side didn't automatically make her some great hunter.

Growls and yells clashed together as two hunters, one strong and the other weak. The akul lashed out again and again with claws and teeth. It wanted to clamp down around Meeka's neck, shaking her until the bones snapped, and life left her body.

Meeka attacked again and again with her rifle, the bolts only glancing off the akul and making him madder and madder. It howled and lashed out, knocking Meeka down.

The so-called Leader Meeka never had a chance. The akul pounced, his mouth latching onto her neck and shaking her. At that moment, Ahsoka acted. In her free hand she picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it at the akul, hitting him. She picked up another and another. Each one hitting the akul until he dropped the limp body of Meeka and turned on the smaller Togruta with a roar.

There was no need to check on Meeka. The older Togruta was dead the minute the akul's teeth bit into her neck.

Ahsoka ran, using the Force to point her back towards the village. She wanted the akul to think it had her on the run.

She stopped and turned, using the Force to push herself up into the air and flipping onto the back of the charging akul. One hand held tight to her spear as she raised it over her head.

The akul swung back and forth, trying to dislodge his unwanted passenger, but Ahsoka had the Force on her side. She let it flow into her. Let it control her limbs and surge outward from her mind.

She leaned forward, the point of her spear aiming for the akul's head. With a wild cry she let the spear fall, slamming it as deep as she could force it to go into the head of the bucking akul.

His pain was a thundering cry and he stumbled. Ahsoka found herself tumbling off of the akul as the legs failed and he crashed to the ground. She rolled and rolled before coming into a crouch. Using the Force Ahsoka called the spear to her hand and rushed forward to the akul who was moaning his pain. There was no need for the akul to suffer.

She approached and bowed. Then with a sweep of her arm, the tip of the spear plunged deep and cut into the akul's neck. Blood watered the grasses and the akul at last gave up the fight for life.

Ahsoka wanted to fall to the ground. Wanted to sink into sleep, but that wasn't an option.

The pack slide from her shoulders. She opened it and pulled out the tools she needed then returned to the akul. Wincing at the small of death coming from the body, Ahsoka carefully forced his mouth open then set to work. Slowly removing teeth one by one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was mid-day, warm and bright on the sixth day when a Togruta child saw a figure slowly making their way to the village. A figure that as it came closer he saw was dressed in torn clothes, make-shift bandages covered with blood, and carrying a pack that had seen better days.

A cry was raised and the village came rushing. Plo and Shaak pushing their way to the front as Ahsoka reached the edge. The three Jedi looked at each other. Ahsoka held up her pack. "I have killed an akul." She looked beyond to see Sibar and Sierra, outrage and disbelief warring on their faces. "Meeka is dead. The akul killed her. I killed the akul. Meeka thought I was prey, but I was not. Your plan failed"

Sibar stepped forward, fists clenched. "You bring disgrace to our family name!"

"A name I do not want or need truthfully." Ahsoka's words sounded old. Odd to hear old words coming from the mouth of a Youngling. "You and Sierra may be come from the same blood as I, but blood is all we share." She turned tired eyes to Shaak and Plo.

"Can we go home now?"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: So this was going to be the final chapter of The Hunt, but inspiration struck me and in my outline I had things ending a little too nicely. So I added in this quick, short, and anti-climatic chapter to deal with Sibar and Sierra. Sorry about it being short. Tomorrow will be the last chapter of The Hunt and then we are to First Fight!**

 **Thank you for the reviews:) To Kondoru, I agree. From what I've read the Jedi might have been okay with learning about certain aspects of your culture and heritage, they weren't exactly encouraging. Count Mallet, this chapter is for you:) Don't we all think at some point that our siblings are evil StormSkye?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

"It's all Ahsoka's fault! It was always her fault!"

"What can we do? She killed an akul. In the eyes of the tribe, the village she has proven herself as a hunter and those two Jedi are already calling her Padawan." An eye roll accompanied the words spoken with a deep loathing. "As soon as she is healed, they will be taking her away again and we will never see her again Sibar...After all she had renounced us."

Sibar began to pace while his sister sat calmly, her eyes gazing into the distance.

Meeka had failed.

Their leader was dead which meant that their group would now flounder about as it attempted to rebuild. Meeka had created glorious images of a republic without the Jedi. A place where those were Force Sensitive were not treated as special or important. A galaxy where everyone, not just a chosen few, were able to touch and control the Force.

Stupid Ahsoka!

It was all her fault. Her fault that their parents were dead. Her fault that their village had been nearly destroyed. Her fault that the their leader's body, bent and broken was to buried where she had fallen. In time Leader Meeka might even be forgotten.

Slowly an idea took shape and his pacing stopped. "We do it."

"Sibar?"

"We do away with Ahsoka."

"It is aganist our ways. She is our blood and shares our name."

"Does she?" Sibar held up a finger. "You heard her, she doesn't want the name...Doesn't need it." He sneered. "If she doesn't want it, then it's not hers and she is not our sister which means..."

"We can do away with her."

Sibar held out a hand to his sister. "For our parents."

"Our parents."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka slept deeply.

She hadn't wanted to. She had wanted to pack everything up and go straight home to Coruscant, to the Temple. She wanted to forget everything that had happened. Wanted to find Anakin and Analise, curl up in their arms and let them soothe away her hurts. She wanted to hear Obi-Wan's lectures on thinking first and have Padme show her all the pretty dresses she was thinking would be perfect for Ahsoka.

Plo and Shaak had said no. She needed to rest, to heal. Ahsoka had fought back using what she thought was a logical argument. She could rest and heal on the ship traveling back home. There were medical supplies on-board. They didn't need to stay on Shili, but her logic was shot down.

A Healer had attended her. Bacta patches were slapped on the worst of her cuts after they were cleaned. New bandages replaced the bits of torn cloth. An herbal tea had been pretty much forced upon the Youngling. Tea that would ensure that she got a deep and restful sleep.

Ahsoka's sleep was deep.

So deep she did not hear the bare feet on the floor. The hushed, nervous breathing of two beings as they crept closer and closer to her bed. With eyes shut tight she did not see the one lift a pair of hands to wrap tight around her neck.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plo and Shaak saw though.

The two Jedi Masters had known, had sensed that something was off with the older Tano siblings the moment Ahsoka's feet had been back in the village. The anger in Sibar had boiled over and for a moment Plo had feared that he would lash out and strike Ahsoka.

Never had he been prouder of Ahsoka then in that moment. She had been calm. Every inch a Jedi. His little 'Soka was growing up.

Yet the anger, hurt of Sibar and Sierra could not be ignored. Meeka's death by akul after attacking Ahsoka had broken them. It would be another tally against their sister. Another reason for them to hate her.

Plo hadn't liked Shaak's idea to use the injured, slumbering Ahsoka as bait. If they weren't watching closely, Sibar and Sierra could harm her...Kill her. Then and there the Kel Dor Master was vowing to never let Anakin know about this plan the Togruta Master had come up with. Plo had nothing with the male Skywalker when it came to being overprotective of Ahsoka.

He could just make out Shaak, the hunter in the Jedi coming out as she watched two figures stalk the room. Not even aware that two Masters kept watch. One figure raised their hands, reaching for the slim throat of the female sleeping sound and supposedly safe in her bed.

Shaak wasted no time. A shaft of blue laser burst forth from the metal cylinder in her hands and was lashed out. "I would think twice if I were Sibar." Sibar's face turned a sickly blue from the glow as Shaak held it across his neck, forcing him to back up.

Sierra's face turned pale for a Togruta and she turned on her heels, ready to run away. In their group it was surrival of the fittest. Even if Sibar was her brother, she would sacrifice him if it meant moving one step closer to the destruction of the Jedi.

A clawed hand clamped down around her arm. Sierra's mouth opened to scream, but Plo poured the Force into her. His captive went limp, nearly fainting. "Both of you will be coming with us. I am sure that the village elders will be pleased to see you."

As Shaak and Plo dragged the Tano siblings from the room, Ahsoka sighed in her sleep. Rolling over as best she could. Her mind was far away, dreaming.

Dreaming of her family and the adventures they would have when they were together again.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OCs Analise, Meeka, Gaspar, Myra, Sibar, and Sierra) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Here it is everyone the final chapter of The Hunt! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews:) I might be taking two days off so I can focus on getting the majority of the next story, First Fight outlined which will see Ahsoka joining in the Clone Wars as Anakin's Padawan at long last so the Clone Wars movie (2008) is up next:)**

 **As a heads up...after First Fight is done I might be taking a break for a few weeks during the Christmas season to focus on my church and family. If I do I will let you guys know for sure.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

"I guess this is farewell."

There was no crowd this time. No ceremony to bid goodbye to the departing Jedi Masters and Youngling.

A Youngling soon to be a Padawan.

There was only Gaspar and Myra. The pair of Togruta had seemed to age overnight. Their shoulders were slumped with the weight, the knowledge of what the niece and nephew they had raised as their own had done. The niece and nephew they loved had turned and tried to kill their sister.

Tried to kill her simply because she had found a life, created a new family for herself. Tried to kill her because she was a Jedi.

Sibar and Sierra were now at the mercy of the village elders who would decide their fate. It was one of the biggest sins a Togruta could commit; the murder or attempted murder of a family or tribe member. Gaspar and Myra had little hope that the elders and their fellow villagers would wish to see Sibar and Sierra walking free in the village. The best the siblings could hope for was exile.

Ahsoka turned, one foot on the ramp of the ship to study her aunt and uncle. She didn't need the Force to know they were heartbroken by the way things had turned out. Gaspar and Myra had never had children of their own. Sibar and Sierra were the closest they would get to and they adored their niece and nephew.

She thought of Sibar and Sierra. Her blood siblings would be lost should they ever be released. The anti-Jedi group they had belonged to had broken. Its members were quick to flee the village for fear of being mistreated by non-members or had loudly rejected the group and all its teachings. "After all," Many of them said, "We had no clue that Meeka would advocate murder."

No, Ahsoka couldn't just leave Gaspar and Myra facing a life of loneliness, filled with the knowledge that on some level they had failed. Failed to heal the wounds cut deep into the heart and soul of Sibar and Sierra.

Plo studied Ahsoka. Shaak was already on board. The young girl's face was etched deep in thought. She stepped off the ramp and approached Gasper and Myra. Her baby-blue eyes were wide, a little nervous. "Please don't let the elders be too hard on Sibar and Sierra. Tell them that...That I forgive them and I would like them to stay here in the village with you two." Gaspar and Myra doesn't have to be..." Her aunt and uncle stared at her in shock. Ahsoka wasn't done though. Having found her nerve, she plunged on. "The rules allow me to stay in contact with my blood relations. I just can't see them physically until after I become a Knight." She bit her lower lip. "I already have wonderful brother and sister waiting for me back home and Master Plo is a great foster father, so I don't need siblings or a parent...But I don't have an aunt or uncle. So I was wondering if it would be alright if I could send you messages sometimes or even com you once in a while? Just to let you know that I'm alright and you could even talk to Anakin and Analise, get to know them. I mean they're really great and..."

Ahsoka never finished her sentence because Myra swept her up in a hug, tight and warm. A hug, that to Ahsoka felt almost like a hug from Analise or Padme. Gaspar rested a hand on top of Ahsoka's head, he eyes bright with unshed tears. The tears would be shed later in the privacy of their home.

"That would be perfect Ahsoka."

"We expect to hear from you or one of your siblings soon." Myra unwrapped her arms from the girl, letting her step back.

"Indeed." Gaspar crossed his arms, a teasing look on his face. "I am sure that this Anakin and I will need to coordinate our plans when it comes to boys."

"Uncle Gaspar!"

"I agree." Plo rested his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. The Youngling twisted a little so she could shoot dirty looks between her foster father and uncle. Myra was laughing. She had no clue where Ahsoka had gotten that particular look from since neither of her parents had ever had that stubborn look on her face.

"I have a lightsaber you know."

"And no boy is ever going to get close to you for you to use it."

"Agreed. Do you have Anakin's com Master Plo? Maybe we can set some sort of bodyguard or watcher or..."

"I do. He does have some very interesting ideas about ways we can discourage boys from..."

"Master Plo! Uncle Gaspar!"

Laughter rang across the landing platform at Ahsoka's outraged cries. The Force smiled at the laughter and used it to wipe away the remaining bits of darkness, anger, and sadness from the village.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you like it?" Ahsoka spun around, allowing both Plo and Shaak to take in the newly finished headdress that now adorned her head. It was simple. The teeth framed her face. A beaded chain was attached to the largest tooth in the center and split into two to fall down either side of her back lekku. One of the chains had a link at the end. There for the day her Padawan braid would be there.

"It's perfect" Shaak smiled as Plo opened his arms for a hug. Ahsoka smiled brightly.

"Does this mean I will be Anakin's Padawan?"

"You will just have to wait and see little 'Soka." Plo chuckled at the sudden sullen look on his foster daughter's face. "There are still some things that need to be taken care of before you can officially become a Padawan."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long." Ahsoka pulled away and struck a heroic pose. "There are adventures calling my name after all!"


	13. First Fight Announcement

**The prologue to First Fight has been posted!**


End file.
